Change of Weather, Still Together When it Ends
by Goldstarlet
Summary: Rachel and Finn are best friends and costars on a hit TV show, rising to the top together. What happens when one night changes the course both of them thought their lives would take.
1. Chapter 1: It's Not Over Tonight

**Author's Note: This is my first stab at fanfiction. It's been a harrowing two months as I'm sure everyone can agree, and I've decided to take up some Finchel Fanfic writing as a coping mechanism, lets hope this works. This story is based off my ongoing Monchele RP on twitter, but I decided to change it to Finchel for here. Don't crucify me if it's awful, and I Hope you enjoy! Also, I own nothing.**

.

.

Rachel was practically green as she stared at the clock. Each minute ticked by felt like a lifetime, no, more like an eternity. She tapped her fingers on the counter, a loaf of freshly baked banana bread steamed next to her, the smell permeating the kitchen. Yeah, that wasn't helping her already rolling stomach. Moments later she heard the roar of the familiar car engine. He was here.

Normally Rachel was anything but nervous when it came to Finn, her best friend, and costar of the past two and a half years. Their show SING was a breakaway hit, and both were thrust into the limelight together. He knew everything about her, well with the exception of one deep, dark secret she hoped he never found out about. A melodic knock on the door broke her somewhat scattered train of thought. "Keep your cool, Berry." She mumbled to herself, willing her normal cheery demeanor to make its presence.

Within seconds of opening the door, Rachel was enveloped into a giant bear hug, being rocked side to side.

"Missed you on set today, Shorty." Finn smiled, his trademark dimples shining.

"Really? We've barely spoken in the last month, Finn." She couldn't hide her slightly bitter tone, her reasons for calling him over coming back to her in an instant.

"Listen Rach, I'm sorry about that..." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, following her lead into the kitchen area. She knew food would ease what was to come, for him at least. Finn and Rachel were best friends, but one night of too much alcohol at the Emmy after party blurred those lines, which is what lead to her inviting him over after barely any contact.

_**Rachel fell to the bed, clothes askew everywhere, as Finn pressed sloppy kisses all across her collarbone. She was littered with red love bites across her delicate skin, but in this semi buzzed state, she didn't care. "Baby..." Finn panted, breaking from Rachel's body, staring down at her with a lust filled, albeit drunk gaze. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea to go through with it when Finn was so drunk, but his hands on her body, and his impressive erection poking at her belly clouded her judgment. "I need you." She replied, knowing he was looking for the ok. With a swift push he was inside her, and her whole world shifted. **_

"Earth to Rachel." Finn called out, waving his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her reverie. If he had picked up on her being slightly off, he certainly wasn't showing it.

"Hmm, what?" She replied in a bit of a haze, noticing he had already dug into the banana bread made especially for him.

"I said I was sorry for not talking to you. But I thought you were avoiding me, and I didn't want things to be weird. " He shrugged sincerity evident in his voice. She simply nodded, trying to find the words she needed to speak.

"Besides, we have to do it onscreen in two episodes; we can just call that night, drunk research or something." His words came out slightly muffled at the end, as he shoved yet another slice of banana bread in his mouth.

"Do you regret it?" Rachel spoke in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, her eyes trained to the ground. She knew deep down that was probably stupid to ask, seeing as Finn had a penchant for Victoria's Secret models, and she was anything but. Sensing her vulnerability, Finn stepped closer, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Never. You're my best friend, Rach. It was unexpected, sure, but that doesn't make it any less awesome. Who wouldn't want to say they banged Rachel Berry." He grinned at her. Normally, Rachel would laugh and probably give Finn a shove, but right now, she was feeling far from playful. Not even Finn's twinkling eyes and adorable dimples could stop her heart from pounded in her throat. Her vision slightly blurred and felt like her world was about to stop as she blurted out the three words that would change her life as she knew it forever.

"Finn, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: So I'll Stay Instead

**Author's Note: I am completely overwhelmed by the response I got to this! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. : ) You guys are awesome. : )**

**I still own nothing. **

.

.

Finn stared at Rachel, a dumfounded expression on his face. "Pregnant? Like, with a baby? Mine?" he finally spoke. Though it seemed like an eternity to Rachel, no more than a few seconds had actually passed.

"Yes, yours." She replies, her gaze glued to the ground. Absentmindedly, she shifts her hand to her stomach in a protective manner.

"A baby, huh?" Finn said as it began to sink in. Rachel didn't register the smile on his face, or the fact that he was stepping closer.

"I'm going to keep it; I just thought you should know that right off the bat. I don't expect you to, take care of anything. I can do it on my own. I mean I would never keep your child from you. You can be as active of a parent as you want, just, no pressure, ok?" She nods, rambling in true nervous Rachel Berry fashion. She created a scenario of Finn completely freaking out in her mind, clouding what was actually happening in the present. Finn squeezed her arm with one hand in an affectionate gesture, his other hand resting on her abdomen, his large hand completely covering her tiny one. Her head snaps up, realizing they're just toe to toe now. The angry expression she saw on his face was nowhere to be found. Only the smile that melted her to pieces was to be seen.

"Rach, I'm not going anywhere. Me and you, we created this kid together. I won't give up on either of you." He smiles, giving her arm yet another affectionate squeeze.

"Just give me a minute to make a quick call. Get yourself together. We have a lot to talk about. "He nods, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before strolling into the living room. Almost comically, she brings her hand up to touch the spot his lips just were, her hand still pressed to her flat stomach. To say she was completely blown away by his reaction was an understatement. There was no yelling, or worse, denying the child was his, as she thought.

"I didn't give him very much credit, did I?" Rachel mumbled quietly, half to herself, half to the life growing inside her.

Finn appeared in the kitchen a minute later, scratching the back of his neck. "Have you eaten today? I mean, pregnant girls need to eat more than regular chicks, right?"

"I try to eat what I can, but not much has wanted to stay down." She shrugged, a quiet laugh escaping her lips. Even in a stressful, life changing situation, he was just so, _Finn_.

"Are you Ok for car rides? I can get you a barf bag." He nods seriously, causing Rachel to laugh a little louder.

"I should be fine. But, car ride? I can quick whip something together or we can order some take out." She said. She was shocked at just how well he seemed to be taking the news. She was only 25, and he was 27, neither was prepared for a child, at least so she thought. But Finn was acting like this was the most natural, normal, even expected thing to happen.

"I made a few calls and cleared my schedule for the rest of the day, and tomorrow is our usual day off. I was thinking maybe we could take a drive up to Santa Barbra. It's really relaxing, and you probably need to relax. There's a restaurant right off the beach that's nice. I think it would be good for a first date." He nods, again rubbing at the back of his neck. Rachel noticed the tips of his ears go red, which only happened when he was nervous.

"A date?" She couldn't help but blush herself. Rachel had a crush on Finn from the moment she was first introduced to her leading man, and the sparks had always flew between them, but never in a million years did she think anything could come of it. Since when was she Finn Hudson's type. Her mind screamed at her to be careful, Finn had his reputation as a player, and she had a child to worry about, but her heart couldn't help but do back flips. What she wouldn't give to be the girl on his arm on and off screen.

"Well, yeah, a date. I know it's a little backwards. I probably should have got you pregnant _after _the first date, but here we are." He chuckled, his smile effectively shutting up the voice in the back of Rachel's head.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Finn. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." She grinned like an idiot, bouncing upstairs.

Little did she realize Finn had an identical grin on his face, all the new possibilities of life running through his mind.


	3. Chapter3: Driving Slow on Sunday Morning

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay on the story. Everything that's happened in the last 4 months has decided to start truly hitting me, effectively giving me the worst Finchel writer's block you can imagine. Thank you so much for all the favoriting, reviews, and alerts. I'm so glad to be getting all the positive feedback. Keep it coming! **

.

.

.

Rachel could barely contain her excitement as she threw open her bedroom door. She probably would have been bouncing around if it weren't for the constant waves of nausea that refused to let up. With the brightest grin on her face, she moved a hand down to her stomach.

"You think you could calm down in there today, baby?" She whispered to her still flat stomach. Talking to the baby had quickly become one of her favorite things to do.

"Your daddy wants to take me out on a date. That's really important, our whole future as a family is riding on this. I don't think daddy would like it very much if you had me throwing up in his car."

Soon enough, Rachel's once perfectly pristine bedroom turned into a disaster zone. Clothes were strewn about everywhere.

"Nothing looks good!" She whined to herself, heading back into her closet yet again. Maybe this time she would find the perfect date outfit. She had yet to even start thinking about clothes to pack for the evening and following day.

Finn plopped himself on the plush leather couch in the living room, unaware of the struggle for the perfect outfit that was going on upstairs. Phone in hand he started to Google everything he could about pregnancy, wanting to know as much about what Rachel was going through, and his baby, that he could possibly find. _His baby_. Finn still couldn't get over the fact that he was going to be a father. Had someone told him a year ago he'd be a dad so soon, he would have laughed. He was pretty sure that if the baby had any other mother, he'd be freaking out right now. With Rachel, it was different, it felt right.

Twenty five minutes later, Rachel strolled downstairs, weekend bag and purse in hand. Her jeans and loose fitting sweater, as well as minimal makeup looked effortless, no one would ever guess she tore every article of clothing out that she owned. Giving her stomach a reassuring rub, Rachel made her way into the living room to find Finn, unable to hold back a quite laugh as she took in his look of sheer concentration over whatever was on his phone.

"Checking sports scores again?" She grinned as she moved over to the couch, Finn jumping in surprise.

"Um..yeah..no..baby stuff." He mumbled out, a smile curling on his face to match her own. "You look beautiful." Finn breathed out once he took in the sight of her, carefully checking her out from head to toe.

Despite his attempt to be discreet, Rachel caught his gaze, her cheeks flushing as red as the pillow Finn was currently leaning back against.

"Thank you, Finn." She said quietly, getting unusually shy. Finn seemed to have that effect on her whether he knew it or not.

"Do you have some spare blankets lying around?" Finn asked suddenly, noting the confusion on Rachel's face but not giving any sort of explanation.

"Sure, in the hallway closet. By the bedroom."

Finn quickly scrambled upstairs, first stopping in the bathroom to check his appearance before grabbing the blankets. He was determined to knock Rachel off her feet with this date.

After taking her bag and blankets and packing them in the car, Finn opened the passenger door for Rachel, a cocky grin appearing on his face as she blushed.

"Chivalrous as always, Mr. Hudson."

"Let me get some tunes on for you. Sorry, I'm lacking Barbra's greatest hits in here." He teased once they started off on their drive.

"Noted as a perfect Christmas gift." She teased right back, playfully nudging at his side. Their banter rolled easily from that point on as the scenery changed from the cityscape of LA to the peaceful serenity of Santa Monica. Somewhere between singing along to the radio, their hands found their way to one another, their fingers intertwining. Rachel couldn't help but feel as if it were the most natural, normal thing. Despite their size difference, their hands fit perfectly as if they were made for each other.

Rachel had fallen asleep a little more than half way through the drive. Pregnancy wore her out quicker than she could have imagined and it was only the start. Finn couldn't help but smile as he stole glances at her. She truly had a glow about her. It may not have been planned, but Finn was sure that this baby was going to end up being the best thing that ever happened to him. He made a promise to himself in that very moment he would do anything to keep Rachel by his side the rest of his life.

Finn made a few quick stops, leaving Rachel peacefully asleep in the car. He just didn't have the heart to wake her. Once they arrived at their destination, Finn got everything set up, before moving back to the front of the car. He took a moment to take in the sight before him. Rachel slept soundlessly, hair falling over her face, her hand pressed to her stomach in a protective manner. If he wasn't sure before, Finn knew in that moment he was in love with Rachel. Grabbing his phone from his back pocket, Finn switched to camera mode and snapped a picture, smiling as he looked at the snapshot before making it his background.

Reluctantly, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Rachel's forehead, her eyes fluttering open.

"Finn?" Her voice was sleepy with a hint of confusion, a warm smile curling on her lips.

"Did you have a nice nap, sleeping beauty?" He chuckled, caressing his cheek with the back of his knuckle in a tender way.

Slowly Rachel looked around, feeling more awake. Her eyes went slightly wide, biting on the corner of her lip in a cute way. Carefully Finn moved around to the passenger side, opening the door, helping Rachel out. It was then that she could get a better look of exactly where they were, and what he set up. The car was pulled in backwards to face the beach of Santa Monica, the trunk open and cocooned with blankets, a picnic lunch set up.

"Finn, this is...wow." Rachel said with an awestruck expression, instictively stepping in closer to Finn. "This is just, more than I ever expected."

"My lady deserves some romance." Finn said with his trademark half grin.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak before quickly shutting it. As much as she wanted to know if that meant they were in a relationship, she didn't want to risk spoiling what was clearly the most romantic date she had ever been on.

"Thank you, Finn. " She smiled, pecking his cheek before getting into the back of his SUV, making herself comfortable. "This all looks wonderful. And I'm glad you got extra, baby Hudson has made my appetite crazy."

.Finn smiled in response, resting his hand on her leg as he ate, even feeling brave enough to start feeding her little bites of food. It wasn't a typical first date, that was for sure. An outsider looking in would see what looked like a couple that was together for years.

After they finished lunch, Finn opened his arms, inviting Rachel in to snuggle. Finding the nook of his neck, she curled in, giving an approving smile, a silent confirmation when Finn seemed to want to touch her stomach. His large hand slipped under her sweater, resting his palm against her flat belly.

"Rachel.." He started, his voice slightly shaking. "I just want you to know, I'm going to be here with you through this all. I would want this to happen between us even if we didn't have a baby to think about." He nodded, his eyes sincere. "I promise, I'm going to give you and our baby the world. You're never going to have to worry again."

Rachel paused for a moment after he spoke to stare into his eyes, before pressing her lips to his in a sweet yet passionate kiss, hoping her actions conveyed every ounce of emotion she was feeling in that moment.

.

.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are lovely. **


End file.
